


In Harmony

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [11]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like a song. Sometimes it starts out as an aria, a solo piece, and progresses to a duet. [D.O/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t research much and didn’t realize Kyungsoo was casted around 2010 until I was almost done writing, so let’s pretend he entered the company way before that, perhaps a couple of months before f(x)’s debut.

He is standing on stage, microphone gripped on one hand, singing his favorite song. Before him people stare and listen—the panel, producers, fellow hopefuls—all but wondering if he’s capable enough to be accepted into one of the country’s leading entertainment companies.

The air in the room is cool, yet somehow Kyungsoo’s shirt is soaked in his own sweat. He feels dizzy; everything seems like a blur. But he keeps on singing.

It is his dream.

Kyungsoo has always loved to sing. It has always made him feel good—so, so happy and without a care in the world. It has always made him see all of himself—his longing, his fears, his hopes, his dreams, his life.

Kyungsoo knows he’s a good singer, knows he’s going places if he works hard enough. He can feel it in his bones, clearly as he can feel his own heartbeat.

So he continues to sing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He makes it in, and it’s like a dream come true.

It is the beginning of spring when he enters the company as a trainee. It is also when it all starts.

Kyungsoo has always loved to sing, has in fact devoted himself to it all his life, that he has never thought it possible for him to love anything more than he does singing. It has always been his only passion, until he meets that one girl who would light up his world so, so beautifully.

He hasn’t realized it at first. It’s been quite a regular day the first time he sees her, after all. 

Her name is Sunyoung. Quite an ordinary name, as are her looks. She isn’t breathtakingly beautiful, nor did she have an exceptionally gorgeous figure. Short and petite, her eyes are a boring brown, and she makes no attempt to dress up, wearing only an oversized sweater and some baggy pants. Her hair is messily tied up in a loose bun, and the way she is gobbling down her water is not in the least bit ladylike.

As her eyes finally land on him, she pauses drinking for a moment, before offering him the warmest of smiles. For a second just about every thing has become brighter, and Kyungsoo is more confused than ever.

That day, they haven’t spoken to each other, but then he looks back years later and thinks it's still one of his most memorable moments.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he sees her, he finds her being cornered into an empty hallway by a group of girls, calling her names and demanding her to do things for them.

He recalls Jongin telling him how she’s been sort of an outcast among the trainees. She’s kind and talented, yes, but they always said she’d never make it. She’s too naïve and fragile, and no one has ever really wanted to be friends with her.

He usually isn’t the type to play hero, but that day, something compelled him to save the girl from the clutches of the prettier, more popular trainees, pulling her away, leaving the girls to stare after them in disdain.

She thanks him profusely, over and over again, and offers to get him something in return. She won’t stop until he agrees, so they proceed to the company’s cafeteria, and he accepts the drink she offers.

“I’m Park Sunyoung. And you?”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo- _ssi_.” Sunyoung says, giggling a bit, tilting her head and nudging his drink shyly with hers, “To our new friendship.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their friendship starts off a bit awkward, to say the least—filling conversation pauses, discovering likes and dislikes, testing boundaries.

But after a while they grow familiar, too familiar, and all of a sudden he can’t remember what life’s been like before he’s met Sunyoung.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is when he hears her sing that Kyungsoo starts to fall.

Sunyoung has that kind of voice, the kind that attracts him in a way nothing else does. It is amazing, pure and sweet. Her melody whispers warmth in his ears, and Kyungsoo feels himself fall deeper into her spell. He closes his eyes, wondering what it would be like to sing with her.

He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize she’s stopped singing and has in fact been talking to him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I’m a little scatter-brained right now. What were you saying?”

(And by scatter-brained he means  _speechless_. By speechless he means  _in awe_. And by in awe he means  _in love_.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

He sings with her, and it’s something a lot like magic.

Their voices fill the room, and the effect is soothing, calming, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Two becoming one, their voices spiral into the sweetest harmony, the perfect duet.

They sing, together, for what seems like eternity, Kyungsoo’s head and heart seeming to flutter away from him. He turns to the girl beside him whose eyes are closed. Her hair falls into her face, grazing her lashes ever so softly; her lips, soft and pink, curls into a smile every now and then. Kyungsoo finds himself aching to run his fingers through her hair, to plant the softest kiss against her lips.

As their song ends, Sunyoung’s eyes open and Kyungsoo fights to divert his gaze in time to not be noticed. He lowers his gaze before turning to her once more. Their gazes meet, and somehow… it clicks.

“It’s… wonderful.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is one of those moments. One of those rare moments they get together when he isn’t occupied by the never-ending lessons in singing or dancing or acting, or when she doesn’t have a schedule with her newly debuted group.

The air around them is still and quiet, as they nestle into the ground near the river and against each other, and Kyungsoo feels himself calm.

It feels natural, being around Sunyoung. He sighs softly as he feels her hold onto his arm, before shutting his eyes and turning off the world for a few moments. This world is much better, after all.

A few minutes pass and he thinks she’s fallen asleep, but when he opens his eyes her eyes flutter open as well, locking with his. His breath catches when she smiles, and his own lips curve upwards, too—an involuntary gesture, like magnetism.

Unconsciously, he grabs Sunyoung’s hand as well, and the girl turns curious eyes to him.

“What is it?”

Her voice is soft and gentle, much like her hand against his. And oh, how he hates how Sunyoung can make him feel like this; somehow, she just seems to have some magic way to pull his heartstrings.

And then he realizes he’s fallen for her for real. She is kind and beautiful. And she makes him feel things he’s never felt before. He thinks about her  _way too much_ , his head filled with thoughts he’s never had before, his heart beating rhythms that has never beaten before.

“What are you thinking about?” she tries again, and his unease must have shown on his face, for she is now looking at him with nothing but concern.

“You.” The word slips out of his mouth so fast he’s hardly realized what has happened until it did.

“Me? You’re thinking of me?”

“It’s kind of hard not to.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I like you, Sunyoung.”

He can tell she’s taken aback by what he’s said, and even more so, by the way he’s made his confession known. Her mouth opens, seemingly unable to say anything, while her brown eyes grow wide with surprise.

She pulls him to an empty room backstage, ignoring the knowing looks Jinki and the concert staff throw their way, still clutching the microphone she’s used from the duet with SHINee’s leader.           

“What was that?” she says, trying but failing to sound indignant on being thrown on the spot in front of many people, as her voice comes out as a whisper instead. She’s not entirely sure she understood what has happened either.

“I…” he trails off, seemingly unsure of what to say now. Whatever confidence he possessed moments before seems to have melted away all of a sudden. Their eyes meet, and Sunyoung sees how equally confused he is at what happened.

“You like me?” she whispers again, looking straight into his eyes, face still unreadable as ever.

He nods.

“Do you mean it?”

“Yeah,” he says finally. “I do, Sunyoung. I mean it.”

And one moment he’s staring into Sunyoung’s eyes; the next, he’s cupping her face in his hands, lowering his head before pressing his lips against hers. His lips are warm and insistent as he kisses her, waiting, hoping for a reply.

It doesn’t take long for her to kiss back, and her lips press back against his, so soft yet so firm, while one of her hands threads through his hair, the other grasping one of his shoulders. Her kiss is full of emotions, and even if she doesn’t say it, he feels it, and now, he’s sure she feels the same way he does.

Their lips part much too quickly, and his lips tingle, the taste and feel of Sunyoung’s lips still brushing his senses. He lifts his head a little, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes are still closed and her lips slightly parted. She lifts her hand, brushing the pad of her thumb lightly across her lips, before she opens her eyes and looks into his. And her eyes are shining. But before he can marvel how beautiful she is, she lifts her hand to his cheek and brings her lips to his again.

The touch of her lips to his is very brief this time, but soft and warm, and it makes Kyungsoo feel almost tingly.

 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 02 April 2013 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
